R & R How Do You Feel
by ecscully
Summary: After Robin told Regina he was in love with her, Later he went over to her house to find out how she feel's about him.
1. Chapter 1

**My first oneshot, This is what I'd love to see happen after Regina took out Marian's heart. hope you like...**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina was sitting in her living room going through Magic Book after Magic Book trying to find a spell to unfreeze Marian, When she heard a knock on her front door. She got up and walked toward's the door, when she opened it she saw a beautiful pair off blue eye's staring at her.

"Robin what are you doing here? Is Marian's heart ok"? Regina said with worry in her voice.

"Yes, I have her heart in a safe place. Can I come in"? Robin said with a look that Regina couldn't read.

Regina motioned him to come in "Well I hope you look after her heart better than you looked after mine". Regina said with a playfull tone as Robin was walking into the living room.

Robin looked around and saw all the Magic Book's. "Have you found anything yet"? He asked her.

"No' I've been up all night trying to find anything that will help, Robin... why... have you come to my house? I told you that as soon as I found anything, I would let you know". Regina said as she saw that look in his eye's again.

"I need to ask you something". He said. Regina nodded for him to continue. "Regina... How do you feel... about me"? Robin asked.

"What? Robin you can't ask me this, You have a wife... weather she's frozen or not... but you still have her". Regina said as a few tear's were forming.

"Regina, I told you that I was in love with you, And I would just like to know if you feel the same way". Robin said while moving closer to her.

"Robin" Was all she could say.

"Please Regina" Robin begged while taking her hand.

"I...I Can't, there's no point Robin, It won't make a difference". She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He wiped her tear away and looked at her with pleading eye's. "Regina".

"Fine... Yes Robin I'm in love with you too, is that want you want to hear". She said, more tear's forming. "What... do you wanna hear how it kill's me seeing you walking down the street with Marian by your side and wishing that it was me you were with". She yelled.

He took her face in his hand's and crashed his lip's to her's. Regina got lost in that kiss and begain to kiss him back, When she came back to reality and pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing"? Was all she could say.

"I love you Regina, I've tried to be happy with Marian again, But i can't because all I can think about is you. I am so in love with you Regina". He said moving back toward's her. "When you unfreeze Marin"... "If" Regina interupted. "When..." Robin cut her off. "I'm going to tell her my true feeling's" Regina was about to interupt again and Robin put a hand up for her to let him finish. "I can't live my life like this it's not fair on You, Marian or Roland, I'm living a lie" Regina's tear's were flowing freely now. "Marian will understand, She deserve's someone who is gonna love her, and not be alway's thinking off someone else". He moved in close to kiss her again, Which she let happen. They parted slowly and leaned their forehead's into one another. Regina was the first to speak.

"I love you so much Robin". She took a step back to look him in the eye's. "I can't have my heart broken again, I don't... Think I could handle it". She said as she gave him a small kiss on the lip's.

"Regina I promise your it for me, I will never brake your heart again". He gave her a hug and she buired her face into his chest, Taking in his scent.

"Ok Robin, but it can't happen till you talk to Marian" She said in a soft voice. He nodded in agreement. "I don't wanna sneek around and I don't wanna hurt her" Regina said with sadness in her voice.

"Nor do I, The last thing I wanna do is hurt her. She is still Roland's mother".

"So then were both in agreement"? She asked.

He nodded and said "Off course, So... should we shake on it"? He said with a bit off laughter hugging Regina again.

"I think that it would be better and safer if we do" She said breaking the embrace. "So I think maybe you should leave".

They shook hand's both with hugh smile's on their face's, Robin walked over to the door and as he was about to walk out he turned to Regina and said "SoulMate's alway's find their way back to one another" And with that he walked out but not before giving her a wink.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Well there you go, Please leave a REVIEW and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Marian's SoulMate

**Hey guy's, I thought I'd add more to this. After watching 407 I would like to see this happen Please Review and let me know what you think x**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Two week's have gone by and Regina was still no closer to unfreezing Marian, She had told Robin that It would be best to stay away from each other. When they were left alone In a room together they felt like ripping each other's clothes off. No body new the deal they had they just wanted to keep It to themself's untill Marian was unfrozen so Robin could tell her off his love for Regina.  
>Both Robin and Regina were dying Inside, Not to be able to touch eachother when they were at the meeting's on trying to defeat the SnowQueen with the Charming's, Hook, Elsa, And Belle. Rumple only helped a little when he was really needed. (He had his own agenda)<p>

Another meeting In Mayor Snow's office and again the same result 'Nothing' So when the meeting ended they all left. Regina was walking to her car when she heard footstep's behind her she turned around and then she saw Robin and she couldn't help the smile that came upon her face.

"Robin, You know us been alone Is not a good Idea, We made a deal. We even shook on It" The chocolate eyed woman said with a smirk.

"Yes but If I'm correct, The deal we made was to not touch eachother, Or how do you say It In this land 'Make-Out' " The dimpled blue eyed man said giving a smirk off his own.

"Robin" Was all Regina could say

"Regina I do find It hard to control myself when I'm around you It's not without 'difficulty' But I manage cause neither off us want to commet adultery or hurt Marian. He step's a little bit closer to her and take's her hand In his. "Regina why are you doing this"? He then asked.

"Doing what"? She returned looking a bit confused.

"Well... Why do you want to unfreeze Marian so much... I mean... She Is my wife after all" He said hesitating.

"Do you not want me to try and save her"? Regina asked taking her hand away from his.

"Regina I love Marian she's the mother off my child, And she will alway's have a small piece off my heart. But Roland cannot lose his mother for a second time, So... To answer your question Yes I do want you to try" He said with pleading eye's.

"What about Roland"? Regina asked

"What about Roland" Robin returned the question with a confused look.

"Well when Henry was after" She paused for a moment then cleared her throat and continued "Eating the 'Apple Turnover' that put him In the sleeping curse, It was Emma that woke him up with True Love's Kiss. So maybe It will work with Roland" Regina said looking a bit ashamed of herself off the person she used to be. She knew that she'd never hurt Henry and that that Apple Turnover was meant for Emma not him. That was the only time she ever regretted anything she had ever done In her 'Evil Queen' day's.

"Do you think It will work"? He asked

"I don't know, But we can try" She replied.

He took her hand back In his and smiled "If It work's I'll talk to Marian and tell her my true feeling's then we can be together" He said giving her hand a light squeeze and taking another step toward's her. She put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Robin we cant't" Was all she could say.

"Regina I love you, I just want to touch you, To feel you" Robin pleaded

"Robin I really want that aswell, But you know we can't, We have to try this True Love Kiss with Roland". She said hating how thing's were. She just wanted to pull him Into a passionate kiss and never let him go but she knew she couldn't.

"Ok, Yeah... Your right, It's late now so I'll bring him to Snow's office first thing tomorrow morning" He said and Regina nodded In agreement. With that she took her hand away said goodbye and got Into her car and drove herself home.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The next day Regina was up bright and early, She found that she didn't sleep well the night before. She had butterfies thinking that If this work's she Is finally going to get her 'Happy Ending' When she made her way Into Snow's office, Just about everyone was there. The Charming's, Emma, Elsa, Hook and Belle. (No Rumple) "What a surprise" She thought to herself. Her eye's scaned the room and there kneeling beside Marian's frozen body was Robin and Roland.

"Well now that were all here... I quess we should try this" Robin said looking at no one but Regina. "Ok Roland" He said turning to look at his son "You know what you have to do"? He asked the little boy.

"Yes Daddy" The boy answered. And with that Robin lifted his son up so he could reach his mother.

Roland looked at Marian and whispered Into her ear "I love you Mommy" Then kissed her on the forhead.

They all waited for her to melt but nothing happened. "I...I don't understand" Robin said with tear's In his eye's looking over at Regina who was trying to hold back her own tear's. Them both thinking are we ever going to be together.

"Did I do something wrong Daddy"? Roland asked with his own tear's falling.

"Oh no my boy, You done nothing wrong" Robin said while pulling his son Into a hug.

"Why didn't that work" Emma spoke "It worked with me and Henry" She also said giving Regina a sly glance to which she noticed and just rolled her eye's at Emma.

"It's going to take more than 'True Love's Kiss' to break that spell dearie" Rumple said as he was walking Into the office.

"What are you talking about? 'True Love's Kiss' Is meant to break the spell" Regina spoke up.

"Yes but 'Your Majasty' What's more powerfull than True love"? He said looking at the Queen.

"SoulMate's" Was all she could say.

"Ah yes, now you have It" Rumple just said

"Well can you explain what you mean mate" Hook jumped In and everyone nodded In agreement.

"Well... Daniel" He looked over at Regina with a wide smirk and could almost feel her blood boil "Was Regina's 'True Love' But Robin Is her SoulMate, And Robin Is Marian's 'True Love' But her SoulMate Is still out there.

"I don't get It, If Robin Is her True Love why can't he unfreeze her, What are you talking about"? Emma asked looking more confused.

"You can have many True Love's but you can only have one SoulMate" Regina said as her eye's fell back on Robin.

"Exactly" Rumple said

"So... Then we just have to find her SoulMate" Snow said.

"And how the hell are we going to find him? Their Is a lot off people here In StoryBrooke and not everyone came over with the course, So her SoulMate could still be In the Enchanted Forest" David decided to speak his thought's. "What are we gonna round up all the men In StoryBrooke or something" David then said.

"Well Regina, Why don't you tell people how you found your SoulMate" Rumple said with another smirk.

"Pixie Dust" Was all she could say.

"Yeah but there Isn't any Pixie Dust In this land" Belle said.

"Well my beautiful wife, I happen to know a certain fairy that happen's to have a bit" He said gloating while looking from Robin to Regina.

Regina opened her mouth to say something but before she could Robin spoke "Tinkerbelle" Was all he said and Rumple nodded In confirmation.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

They all split up In pair's looking for Tinkerbell when they didn't find her at the convent, And Blue had no idea where she was. "Probably out trying to help some poor soul" Blue thought to herself.

Robin and Regina went to the forest to see If she could have gone for a stroll there. They were walking for about half hour when they found themself's at the clearing where Robin read Rumple's note too Cora. They heard singing coming from the stream behind some tree's. They walked there and noticed Tinkerbelle sitting down with her feet swirling around In the stream.

"Tink" Regina called

TinkerBelle turned the top half off her body and saw Regina and Robin standing there with an urgent look on their faces. "Wha... What's going on"? Tink asked looking confused. Regina and Robin told TinkerBelle the whole story and begged for her to use the last off her Pixie Dust. "You do know that her SoulMate might not even be here In storyBrooke" Tink said not as a question.

"Yes, We both know that" Regina answered

"But we have to try" Robin spoke

"Aw... Look at you guy's finishing eachother's sentencing's" She said while smiling

"Tink" Regina said with a glare that she knew all to well and didn't want to push It any futher.

"Ok... I'll do It, But know that this won't work If her SoulMate Is not In StoryBrooke" The Fairy said with a sadden look knowing how Robin and Regina felt about eachother.

Tink done the spell and let the Pixie Dust do It's work. "Well what do ya know" She said with a smile to which Regina smiled also.

"What Is It"? Robin asked looking confused.

"You see that green light"? Tink turned and asked Robin to which he nodded then she continued " Well that mean's that he's here In StoryBrooke" She said with a hugh smile "There maybe hope for you guy's after all" She then said still grining.

Robin, Regina and Tink followed the green light and It led to the diner, Just before they opened the door to reveal who the mystery man Is the rest off the gang saw the green light and also followed It to the diner. Robin opened the door and saw the light hovering over the man that was destined to be with Marian.

"You have got to be kidding me" Robin said with a pissed off look.

"You know him"? Regina asked looking at Robin

"Yes, That Is Will Scarlet, He used to be one off the Merry Men" Robin answered still looking pissed. "But I don't get It, His love was the Red Queen" Robin also said.

"Yes, His True Love was the Red Queen but his SoulMate Is Marian" Rumple stated "Regina you know Pixie Dust never lie's.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Well what do you guy's think? Please let me know x**


End file.
